User blog:DoCheonGong/A list of quotes from the mystman12's live stream archive
Note: The list is currently working in progress. ~ Who is Joe? like Gotta Sweep's voice Joe? ... Joe is ... from a pinball game. You can see some videos later in my ... YouTube channel, it's been in the works for a long time. I guess he is got the same voices as Gotta Sweep. ~ The Alarm Clock is for ... I guess I can't planning that clear in the full game, but (the Alarm Clock) you set in down, it ticks for 30 seconds unless 30 seconds isn't up, it goes off and it distracts Baldi, he will basically go toward the Alarm Clock and as long as he don't see you or you don't make a noise that like overrides the Alarm Clock, then he will go all the way to Alarm Clock before he pays attention to things like doors opening and stuff. So, it can be useful. But, the time it takes to go off definitely is kind of long. I don't want that. ~ I had two nerf (for) Playtime a whole lot after the game released. I've slowed her down... I didn't know I have mentioned that before but in the like... I almost have seen jump 10 times for Playtime right before the release the game. It was like, yeah... 10 times... Too much. Just too much. ~ Playtime's voice? Playtime's voices is the only voice I can't do what. When I recorded Playtime's voice, like the clown I talked like this, like the clown! to normal Then, I just do a whole lot of distortion to it. Actually, when I recorded Playtime's line, "Let's Play!", I was actually doing it as a test for Arts and Crafters, I would like the clown "Let's play!", to normal and then, I remebered I actually had a plan for Arts and Crafters which was the screeching noise he has. So it was like, "Oh... I must just use it for Arts and Crafters.". Then I realized this is perfect for Playtime, so I had her voice came to be. ~ Do the Bully's voice. Oh, I will do a Hungry Pumpkin line of the Bully's voice: like It's a Bully's voice No, I don't want that. ... I don't hear Baldi anymore. ... What's that noise. ~ Obviously I can't do his(1st Prize) voice either because it is all text-to-speech. ~ like Baldi's voice Congratulations! You are about to die! ~ I don't know how many people know this, but if you use the spacebar to look back, you can anything like if you use BSODA, it will also go behind you. You don't trun around just use the BSODA. ~ Baldi stops moving when you are in the You Can Think Pad. So, speed isn't something you have to worry too much about. ~ - The reason why the developer used Kickstarter to fund for the full game ~ - 1st Prize gets in the classroom (Quote starts at ) ~ - character movement problem (sliding 1st Prize) He's not supposedly to turn like that. See, that's one of the problems the way that I have the characters' set up that there are controllers at the moment, then I plan to fix in the full game. Sometimes they can just sort of slide around and do weird thing like that, which is not at all intentional. ~ No, the field trip isn't the sequel. I'd say it's gonna be like a feature in the full game that I'm planning. It's basically gonna be like... (Try to avoid Playtime by entering in the classroom) On certain levels, you'll be able to like go on field trips and basically you'll be able to win item. You'll be able to win items and stuff from those. You can then use in the main game like this. So, in the current version, you know if you get like 25,000 points or higher, you get (I think there's like) a BSODA, a Tape and Zesty Bar. So, then it would be like after field trip, you would be back in the school, you would have those items to use. ~ like Gotta Sweep's voice Welcome to Joe's Ultimate Bus Ri'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!' (Loud) Category:Blog posts